The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP018’. ‘SAKIMP018’ originated from an interspecific hybridization between the female Impatiens plant ‘NB-362’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a white flower color and small, tight plant frame, and the male Impatiens plant, ‘EL-1A-2’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a lilac flower color and vigorous plant growth habit, in Misato, Japan.
In February 2005, the female parent line ‘NB-362’ and male parent line ‘EL-1A-2’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included a white flower color, variegated leaves, strong root system, and short, outwardly growing, trailing, and loose plant frame. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May to August 2006, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP018’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.